wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shalom Aleichem/Transcript
This is the transcript for Shalom Aleichem. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? (She is doing her sign language to say hello.) Today is a day to dance this way Try a dégagé. Time to wheel to the garden. (Song: Time To Wheel To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go wheel through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to wheel to the garden Have some fun when we wheel to the garden Come, it's time to wheel to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Yalo Yalo. A scene where Emma is singing her beautiful song comes from Greek.) Emma: (singing in Greek, dressed up as Nana Mouskouri.) Is ton afro, is ton afro tis thalassas I agapi mou, I agapi mou kimate Parakalo sas, kimata Min mou tin exipnate Parakalo sas, kimata Min mou tin exipnate Yialo, yialo (backing vocals: Yialo Yialo.) Piyename (backing vocals: Piyename.) Ki'olo yia sena leyame (backing vocals while vocalizing: La-la-la-la.) Yialo na pas Yialo n'arthis Ta loyia mou Na thimithis (Oliver & Anthony are clapping at the end after an instrumental break. Until, it translates to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a judge.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a judge. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign book with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Wow! Look at this. I wonder what this is. Oh, you're right. It's a dreidel. A spinning dreidel. Look. Ooh. It's got some Hebrew letters decorated on the front. Wouldn't it be nice if we sang a song in the Hebrew language about peace? (Song: Havenu Shalom Alechem. A scene where Emma & the dancers are dancing to the Jewish song about in peace.) Emma: (singing) Hevenu shalom aleichem Hevenu shalom aleichem Hevenu shalom aleichem Hevenu shalom, shalom, shalom aleichem Hevenu shalom aleichem Hevenu shalom aleichem Hevenu shalom aleichem Hevenu shalom, shalom, shalom aleichem Shalom, shalom Shalom aleichem Shalom, shalom Shalom aleichem Shalom, shalom Shalom aleichem Shalom Hevenu shalom Hevenu shalom aleichem. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Pigtail Polka. A scene where the kids & Emma having gonna put their pigtails on & do the polka dance.) Emma: (singing) Doing the pigtail polka Part your hair in two Doing the pigtail polka Try this polka hairdo You can curl them, you can plait them Tie them up in a bow You can crimp them, you can braid them Pigtail polka, here we go Emma: (singing) Doing the pigtail polka Part your hair in two Doing the pigtail polka Try this polka hairdo You can curl them, you can plait them Tie them up in a bow You can crimp them, you can braid them Pigtail polka, here we go (Instrumental break to the part they were all dancing around in a circle, wearing pigtails.) Emma: Polka! Hey, polka! Polka! Pigtail polka! (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Five Fingered Family|Five Fingered Family (Anindilyakwa). A scene where Syrenne & Emma are gonna do the actions to finger play in Anindilyakwa.) Syrenne: (singing) Ngongwa finger, ngongwa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Ngarnda finger, ngarnda finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Neningama, neningama, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Diyeba finger, diyeba finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Wurrangariya, wurrangariya, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Whole family, whole family, where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (Instrumental break to Syrenne & Emma are dancing to the finger jive.) Emma: (singing) Ngongwa finger, ngongwa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Ngarnda finger, ngarnda finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Neningama, neningama, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Diyeba finger, diyeba finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Wurrangariya, wurrangariya, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Whole family, whole family, where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day (Emma speaks in sign language to say goodbye.) Emma: (singing) Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts